


Honky Tonk Poker

by violet_quill



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conference room poker game, and why exactly does Chase have a deck of cards from the Grand Old Opry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honky Tonk Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for a prompt at 15 minute ficlets.

The second time House asked Chase why he had a deck of cards from the Grand Old Opry, Chase actually replied by muttering something about how they were a gift from a friend, and House informed him that no, they obviously weren't, because he'd noticed the red clay on Chase's loafers when he'd come in Monday morning after calling in "sick" on Friday, and red clay was obviously only found in Georgia/Tennessee, just the sort of muck you might step into outside of a honky tonk after the rain that had swept through the South on Saturday.

Chase just stared.

Finally he blurted, "Really?" and took the pencil out of his mouth. Bite marks on it.

House snorted. "Hell if I know. If I can help it I never go anywhere where I have to specify my tea not taste like molasses. But the look on your face answers _that_ question. Christ, Chase, that's disturbing. I just had this horrible mental image of you in a cowboy hat. So how's Nashville this time of year?"

Chase looked down and started shuffling the cards for the fourth time.

Wilson, who'd been watching all of this with some degree of amusement, coughed to cover a laugh.

Cameron made a face and commented for the fifth time that she didn't know how to play poker.

Foreman rolled his eyes for the fifth time.

House snatched the cards away from Chase so that they might actually be dealt.

"Well at least I actually had a deck of cards on me," Chase muttered. "I mean, if we're all stuck here waiting for those stupid test results..."

"We're trying to save a _life_!" Cameron interrupted, sounding scandalized.

"Nah, I'm with Chase," House said. "I was bored. Though I'm not sure why Wilson's here. Wilson, why are you here?"

"I was lonely," Wilson said.

"And I want to take all of your money," Foreman said, looking smug.

"Oh yeah? You learn how to be a card shark in the ghetto?" House asked.

"I am _not_ from the - "

"The game is seven card stud!" House announced, interrupting as he started to deal two cards face down to each person around the conference room table. "Jokers and one-eyed Jacks wild... nah, forget the Jacks." Turning to Chase and smirking a little, he added, "Or should I say _knaves_? You're British or something, right?"

"He's Australian," Cameron said.

Foreman rolled his eyes for the sixth time.

"I don't know, I think they might take away his membership card when they find out how much he likes a badonkadonk," said House. One more card, face up.

"I was with _friends_!" Chase exploded, glaring at House. "Some of us do have friends, you know!"

Wilson cleared his throat.

Chase sank down into his chair, peeked at his cards, and sulked.

"Ante up," said House, oblivious to Chase's little outburst.

Chase blinked. "I... don't have any cash. I thought we were just - "

"ATM's right out - " Foreman began helpfully, but House immediately interrupted him.

"Play this first hand freeroll," House announced. "You win, you can play with what's in the pot. You lose, and tomorrow you have to wear your cowboy hat to work."

"I don't have a cowboy hat."

"So borrow one from one of these _friends_ of yours."

Chase had a nine-high spade flush. House had a flush, too, with one of those one-eyed jacks. Everyone thought he cheated but no one could figure out how.

Of course, the next day, with that mental image of Chase in a cowboy hat solidified, House realized that the _really_ smart thing would have just been to suggest strip poker.


End file.
